Chapter 563
Chapter 563 is titled "One Heart, One Man". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Chopper sits on a branch sharing cotton candy with a bunch of other birds. Short Summary Squard stabs Whitebeard in his chest and explains his betrayal, but Whitebeard forgives him. The great pirate then praises the strategist, Sengoku, for coming up with this plan. Whitebeard then jumps into the plaza and prepares to fight. Long Summary Everyone is shocked as they watched Squard stab Whitebeard in the chest. As the events are broadcasted to the whole world via den den mushi, an angry Marco steps in and pushes Squard to the ground. Squard explain the reasons for his actions saying that Whitebeard made a deal with the world government, sparing his life, Ace's and the rest of whitebeard's crew while the life of his allies would be in danger of getting killed. Furthermore, Squard seems to hold a grudge against Gol D. Roger for decimating his comrades years ago and that having Whitebeard befriend Ace was already betrayal on his part. He then loudly shouts his observation saying that the marines are only attacking the allies and not Whitebeard himself. To complicate things even more, the walls of ice Aokiji created at the beginning of the battle is trapping all the pirates in the bay. As Whitebeard's allies begin doubting Whitebeard himself, Aokiji freezes Buggy and his Impel Down crewmates and the whole world is left questioning whether this was planned from the start. Soon after there's an order to raise the siege wall. Crocodile then comments on how weak Whitebeard has become saying that Whitebeard was stronger back then. Marco, trying to figure out the entire mess comments on how Whitebeard should've been able to dodge it however his health is also lacking. Finally Whitebeard breaks his silence saying that Squard was a foolish son, however no matter how foolish he was he still loves him and bends down to hug him. Whitebeard asked Squard who managed to turn his loyalty against him and Squard replies by saying a member of the rebel faction said that if he managed to kill whitebeard then his crew would be spared. Whitebeard being able to instantly infer it was Akainu tells Squard to not hate Ace for being Roger's son but to be friends with him since he has done nothing bad to Squard. Also he comments that Ace is not the only special person and that everyone in his "family" was special. Whitebeard praises Sengoku's highly deceptive strategy saying he's still got the ideas to be an elite strategist. To reassure his crew and allies that Whitebeard did not sell out his children, he destroys the two ice walls blocking the way earlier so that the pirates can have an escape route. His allies now convinced that he did not sell them out are now happy after knowing the truth and Whitebeard makes a final statement before jumping off his ship and joining the fray himself. Sengoku yells to get ready as the worlds strongest man begins his attack! Quick References Chapter Notes *Squard reveals his hatred towards Gol D. Roger. *The broadcast of the war has been cut off. *Whitebeard finally enters the battle. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 563 de:Shinzō hitotsu Ningen hitori it:Capitolo 563 es:Capítulo 563